1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to illuminating devices, and particularly to an illuminating device incorporating light emitting diodes (LEDs) used for reducing glare generated by the illuminating device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, LEDs have been widely used in illumination devices to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) due to their high brightness, long lifespan, and wide color gamut. Relevant subject matter is disclosed in an article entitled “Solid State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published in a magazine Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, No. 10, by Michael S. Shur et al. in October, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, glare generated by the illuminating devices is an intense and blinding light, which is harmful to people's eyes.
Therefore, what is needed is a new illuminating device, which can reduce the glare generated by the illuminating device.